Semiconductor Hall sensors are currently used for logic signaling but typically are able to switch only a limited load current. Therefore, two separate devices are currently used: a Hall sensor and a load switching integrated circuit (IC). Usually, in operation, a Hall sensor signal indicative of a switching state is received by a microcontroller which in turn activates the load switching IC. The Hall sensor and the load switching IC are typically soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB). Such a configuration uses more board and package space than is desired and is more complex in terms in of periphery space and wiring, each of which in turn leads to a higher cost.
Therefore, there is a need for improved power switches that take advantage of the robustness and reliability of Hall sensors.